ATM deployment is greatly dependent on a vendor supported technician's site visit as part of the imaging process. This process, however, provides little or no visibility into the ATM for remote rebuilds. Current methodologies require a manual install or update of a gold CD by a technician at each ATM. This process is inefficient and results in delays given that a vendor must create a CD, test the CD, produce the CD and then distribute the CD. Currently, ATMs experience an unsatisfactory level of downtime to update, deploy and install software. This leads to degradation of service and impaired availability at the ATM for the customers. Additionally, the lack of visibility to the devices results in more errors and the lack of standardization makes remote troubleshooting/remediation increasingly difficult.
Lack of centralized reporting and standardization in the media formats delivered by the vendors for software level management and deployments result in downtime, lack of remote recoverability and no accurate reporting for support. Accordingly, current ATM deployment results in a large increase in cost to supportability to a financial institution.
These and other drawbacks exist.